To determine if a progressive weight loss program will result in an alteration of eating habits with maintenance of weight loss in PCO women versus obese controls, to determine if a reduction of weight in PCO subjects results in decreased hirsutism and reversal of menstrual disorder, to determine the effect of weight loss on GH-IGF-IGFPB1 axis as well as LH pulsatility and sex steroid and SHBG serum levels, to determine insulin resistance improvement with weight loss and to determine effect of weight loss on pituitary.